Resident evil: The story of a boy named Seth
by wind waker41
Summary: a story about the happenings in raccoons suburbs, it takes place a little bit before and during Resident evil apocalypse. enjoy.
1. the man in black

The story of a boy named Seth

1

The main character of this vile story is called Seth Polowski. He lives in a five-story apartment building with his mom, Margaret Polowski and his dad, Lucas Polowski.

They lived happily together in the suburbs of raccoon city. In their apartment they didn't have many things, even though the apartment was huge. Pretty much the only thing they had was a very expensive vase from imperial china and a cabinet full of guns. The cabinet of guns Seth could never understand, his dad said they were for show, and if they ever got burglars. But how could burglars get to the top of a five story building. But anyway, those were the only things in their house that was actually worth big money the rest was just stuff you'd see in any ordinary house, couches, tables, TV, beds and all that kind of stuff. It was only a few months ago was there a story of ravenous zombies running amok in downtown raccoon city, that why they moved to the suburbs, to make sure they never had that kind of encounter. There they lived for a few weeks till someone rang the door bell downstairs. He had a hoarse voice, or that's what it sounded like through the intercom.

"I've come to see a misses," there was the sound of ruffling papers "Lucas and Margaret Polowski? Are they home right now son?"

"No there not, can I take a message?"

"No, that wont be necessary."

So he heard the door slam and Seth quickly ran across the room to the patio door to see if he could get a good look at the man who rang the buzzer. All he could see was that it was a man with slightly long brown hair and a black business suit. He had a suit case though he couldn't see what color it was.

That wasn't the last time he saw that man.


	2. about the polowskis

2

Seth was in his room eating a TV dinner he made in the microwave, his parents were at a meeting with the business they owned. They were travel agents and went to a lot of places, one of them was one the only times they Seth with them, to Mongolia. He had a good time there except for the fact that he saw no ancient ruins or any great walls. Just in the hotel room and many different office buildings. The other and only other one was when they went to Martha's Vineyard. A beautiful place simply flourishing with flowers and different colored trees. Other wise they left him here with his aunt Mary Ann. She loved him a little too much, suffocating hugs and odious kisses. But she was still a respectful aunt he loved her back.

She was on the couch watching TV and the buzzer went off. This was lucky cause Seth had just finished his chicken nuggets, corn and hard as a rock brownie. He ran to the door and held down the talk button.

"Hello?"

"I am returning to find the Polowskis, are they home this time?" The sound of annoyance in his voice.

"I'm sorry but not this time they'll be home tomorrow though, can you come then?"

"Ok, I will."

"Bye."

And he came back.


	3. fallen but not defeated

3

Seth was eating oatmeal on top of Mt. Everest while sitting on an overlarge spider. The spider didn't appreciate it but Seth shared his oatmeal with him. Mt. Everest was crumbling and Seth found himself sitting on the spider eating oatmeal in the air.

BANG

Seth woke up and looked around his room something didn't fell right. It was five a clock in the morning and he heard screaming in his parent's room. He got up quickly and ran to their room and tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge.

"Mom, Dad?"

AAAAAAARRRGGGHHH

Seth banged into the door twice with his shoulder and he felt it start to break, one more hard push and it would fall. He was wrong only the middle part crumpled a little. He saw about 4 men in black suites with a weird six pointed, red and white shape on their backs. One of them was the man with long brown hair.

"Welcome your just in time to join the party, Mr. Dreekson, get the kid…"

He didn't get to finish his sentence because his dad had tackled the man with long hair. And he called to Seth.

"Seth, take this key and go to my gun cabinet, get my shotgun and some shells!"

He threw a key in the air and Seth missed it and picked it up and ran to their cabinet, opened it and grabbed the sawed off shotgun. Got an extra ten shells and stuffed them in his front pocket. He ran to the room and saw that the man called Dreekson saw his eyes widen in fear. Seth shot him once and he blew back a couple feet. He stepped in the room and saw that the men were carrying his mother and father up a rope ladder. They were knocked out. The only one left in the room besides Seth was the man with long brown hair.

"What are you going to do? Shoot me?"

And with pull of the trigger the man with long brown hair was dead.

Seth ran to his nametag and saw that it said "Albert Wesker".

Seth would report him to the police when he saved his parents. He ran to the window and climbed up the ladder that lead to the roof. At the top he saw a black helicopter with the same shape on it. The propellers were starting to turn. He dropped the shotgun and ran to it. It was rising and starting to make its way to the edge. Seth ran towards the edge himself and grabbed the rope ladder. He was swinging side to side almost six stories in the air. The helicopter lowered it self to about two stories up. It started shaking violently, but Seth held on for his life. It stopped and Seth saw that a man came out of the door and started to detach the ladder. Seth panicked and started to climb up, the man laughed and the ladder fell, with Seth on it.


	4. in the darkness

4

Seth woke up startled, it was nighttime and he was a few feet from his building. He must have gotten knocked out. He got up and rubbed his hands together to get some of the dirt off of them. He looked around as if looking for the helicopter, which he knew distantly in his head that it wouldn't be there. He tried with all his might to hold back the distant tears which would soon be washing his face of all dirt. He stood there for a couple minutes thinking about what happened before he fell.

_That man named Albert Wesker. His parents. The helicopter. The fall._

He walked in the direction of where the helicopter went. He walked the silent streets unknown of any people around, if any. In fact, the neighborhood was to quiet. He walked over to the nearest house and looked in the window, nothing. He went next door, dark and desolate, like the rest. He walked for what seemed like ten minutes and saw a woman in the distance. She had weird shiny black hair, a beige t-shirt, blue faded jeans and what looked like a pole on her back. He began to sprint her way, she noticed him and went between the nearest buildings.

"Hey, wait." He called after her. She kept on running, and he ran after her. It was a high-speed chase as he ran between the houses. He couldn't see her, where did she go. He stopped in the backyard of some house he didn't recognize. He heard a noise, a sort of scraping of metal on metal.

"HHEEYAAAAA"

"HOLY SH…!"

He only had a second to jump to the side and dodge a sword swing from the woman. She must have swung really hard because she got her sword stuck on the ground. He ran a couple feet and turned around She was standing there with a long and slightly blunt Japanese katana sword.

"Are you with Umbrella?" she said.

"Wha…What the hell is your problem?"

"Are you with umbrella?" she repeated slightly more aggressively

"Uh…no, why?"

"Prove it!"

"I, um, im after umbrella if that helps."

"what?"

"Look, whats your name, then ill tell you mine and then we can exchange stories."

"Story? I have no story."

"fine, my name is Seth, yours?"

"I cant trust you yet."

"Well, can you tell me why you just tried to cut me in half?"

"I just, thought you were with umbrella."

"I would never join umbrella. They took my parents."

"Lets talk in here." She pointed to the back door of the house they were behind.

"You live there?"

"no but, no one lives here, their all gone."


	5. What happened here?

5

He stopped. "Wait, What?" She kept walking and stopped at the door.

"Just come inside and ill tell you." She looked at him and had a weird look that felt familiar, half serious and half happy, though he didn't know what there was to be happy about, everyone's mysteriously gone, and he couldn't even trust her yet.

He walked inside and found that who ever lived here must have loved the color orange cause everything in here was orange. Wallpaper, vases, furniture and to his surprise, and orange TV. He felt almost disgusted in the single color house.

"I know what you must be thinking, who the hell is this girl and why is she so ugly."

"No, I wasn't, I was thinking about what awful color this house is."

"Yah I know." She giggled.

"Well lets get down to business, What is your name and where is everyone?"

She looked around and sat down on a comfy looking couch, she pointed towards the chair for him to sit down, he did. The chair was very deep and feathery.

"Ok, my name is Danielle Monroe."

"Are you related to…?"

"No, I'm not related Marilyn Monroe, do you know how many times I've heard that?"

"Ok, now, where is every one?"

"I don't know how to say this but, they're all dead."

"Holy crap, how?"

"Umbrella."

"I should have known, what did they do now."

She looked down and whimpered slightly.

"They dressed up as mechanics and said everyone for miles has infected ventilation systems, so they told them they were going to fix them and instead put something the system so that the inhabitants in the house would die, however they got out as quickly as possible."

"Is that why you're after umbrella, cause they did this to everyone?"

"No, its not. They did this to my parents. And I'm out to kill everyone in it."

"Oh, and how are you going to do that with when your only, how old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"Oh, I'm fifteen."

"Hey that's great I don't care."

"Umm, okay so how do you plan to do this with nothing but a sword?"

"I don't know but.."

"Can I come with you?"

"Huh?"

"Can I come with you? Were both going to the same place."

"Fine, but don't pull a fast one on me cause if you do." She said as she slid her finger across her throat. "Got it?"

"Yah, I got it. Now, do we know where to go?"

"no idea."


	6. the basement

6

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Would rather I tell u I didn't know where all the branches in raccoon city are?"

"But we don't know!" exclaimed Seth

"That's where you're wrong, I have a device that tells me where they all are. In fact its in my pocket, and due to your very inquisitive mind, you will ask to see it."

"No I wont, its probably cheap."

"Oh really, well you have to see it to know that."

"Then let me see it."

"I told you you'd ask." She laughed

"I…damn you."

"Here, its actually very new, I looted it out of a store." She brought out a sleek black system that had one large touch screen, multiple buttons below it, and a Hello Kitty sticker on the back."

"Owner was dead?"

"Very much. Lets go in the basement, I want to show you something."

They walked across the slightly nauseating room to get to an oak door with a brass handle. She held her hand out to open it and shivered.

"I something wrong, Danielle?"

"No, What did you call me?"

"Dani…"

"Never mind, just come down."

He followed her down stairs. It was musty with cobwebs hanging from the ceiling, and what looked like a dead possum lying in the corner. In the corner opposite, of the possum was a couple, plainly dead, holding each other's hands. The hair was tangled; the flesh was rotting and giving off a sickly odor. Their eyes were closed.

"Jesus…"

"Yah, they must have come down here when they knew they were dying, sad huh, Seth?"

Seth had his head hanging towards the floor a few feet away from where she was standing. He was throwing up.

"I…I need to find…these Umbrella bastards…and kill them for what they did."

"Well, the closest branch is in the city, but I don't really want to go there, hold on"

She brought out the map thingy and pressed a few buttons, got out a stylus and taped the screen a couple times.

"Its about 30 miles from here, are you willing?"

"More then ever."

"You need a weapon…"

A strange stirring came from somewhere in the basement.

"What was that?" asked Seth.

Soon after he said that he saw what made that noise. It was…


	7. zombies!

7

…the couple, they were twitching. But, that was impossible they were dead, and the zombies were downtown. But sure enough, the husband stood up and slowly and creepily, it moved towards them.

"Danielle, do something!" Seth screamed.

She drew he sword and looked at it. It stared at her with no emotion. She swung at it and put a deep slash across its chest. It fell and twitched oddly, blood protruding from its mouth, eyes and chest. It gave a sad-like moan and stood up again. Danielle swung her sword again, this time at its head, it limply fell to the floor, and the body tipped to the side and tumbled. The woman stayed sitting in the corner, but still twitched oddly.

"Do you think that one will come alive to?"

"I don't know, but lets go before it does." Danielle commanded.

"Sure thing."

They both turned and headed for the stairs. Then, another shuffling, this time it was muffled. They turned and saw that the possum was standing up and turning to them.

"Seth, run up the stairs in 5…4…3…"

The possum started to run towards them.

"Go!"

They both turned to the stairs and quickly sprinted up them. It was running faster then a regular possum. Danielle got to the door first and opened it for Seth.

"Hurry up!"

He ran through the door and before she could slam it shut the possum ran through after him. It stopped and looked at Seth and growled. They stared each other down for about ten seconds then it ran towards him. Seth waited for it to come a little closer and kicked it right down the stairs, and Danielle, as if knowing what he was thinking, closed the door.

"Holy….aid Danielle.

" Lets get out of here and start heading for umbrella."

"Ok, you need a weapon?"

"Sure, what you got."

"Umm, Pistol, a shot gun and a weird looking rapid firing gun."

She led him to a room. On the bed were all three guns.

"That's an Uzi."

"Oh, well whatever."

"Ill take the shot gun and the pistol."

"Ok, ill take my sword and the…Uzi. Here, you can have this, it's a pocket thingy, it's got a knife, a screwdriver, a can opener and pliers."

"Thanks, shall we go then?"

"Yah."

They left the house. Stopped for Danielle to look on her map thing to find it. And they walked down the street with their guns.

"So, where did you get the sword.?

"Well, it all started with my father…"


	8. origin of yours truly

8

"Well, it all started with my father, this was during Umbrella was doing all this, my father was in the hospital, my mother was already dead, breast cancer."

"I'm sorry."

"Its not your fault, anyway, he was in the hospital and he did something that amazed me."

"Oh Danielle, I'm so glad you're here. How is my sweet daughter."

"Fine daddy, how are you feeling?"

"The doctor says that I'm not the only one like this. He says that at least fifty other people are here with the same thing I have. They say that me, and everyone else will get better."

"That's a relief, I was afraid I would have to say…goodbye to my only yet favorite father." She said while a tear strolled down her cheek.

"Danielle, don't cry." He wiped the tear away. "Don't cry, I won't die. When I get out we can play that game you like so much."

"Thank you. I love you so much." She screamed as she jumped onto his chest and cried heavily.

"The next day I went back to the hospital to see him and the nurse said he died in his sleep last night."

"Excuse me, but where the man in this room?"

"oh I'm sorry sweety, but your father died last night in his sleep, but before he went to bed he said that the sheets were making his skin itchy and dry, But he did leave you something in this envelope."

The nurse handed her an envelope and saw her name on it in her father's hand writing.

_To my Dearest Danielle_

She put her finger in a little hole off to one side of the rectangular paper and pulled, out fell a letter, from her daddy.

_Danielle,_

I have something for you even though I have passed on. In the envelope is a password. Those 5 numbers are to my safe in my room. In there is a gift I want you to have. Accept it, please.

_Remember, I am always with you, my little Danny._

_With as much love and grace as possible,_

_Your Daddy._

_PS. 7, 45, 92 _

She held it tight and cried.

"Later that day, I went home and opened the safe and there was the sword, His favorite sword of the white tiger, just for me."

"That's a sad story."

"Yah well…Hey look, a motel. You want to stop and get some shut eye before the night comes again?

"Sure."

And they ran to the little motel with the little flashing sight that said:

MOTEL 

NO VACANCY


	9. the hotel

9

They walked up to a two story building with a door that was just barely being held up by rusty hinges. The inside was very clean, in the corner, a red couch sat with a plain wooden table next to it. On the oppitisite side, a counter was there with a bell and a sign in sheet on it. Behind it were a few filing cabinets with locks on them. They saw the grips of their guns were poking out from the bottoms of there shirts and they pulled them down.

"Hello, you here for a room?"

From behind a door in the back a man in a black and gray shirt, greasy orange hair and a cane.

No, were here for the stunt double try outs, thought Danielle.

"Yes, on the sign outside it says there are vacancies."

"Aye, you can have the first one, now if you'd, just sign in please."

Danielle put two names down, they were false.

Nancy Frunkan

Dreek Ganes

"Okay, and your all set. If, you don't mind my asking, are your kids parents coming anytime soon?"

"Yah, there coming in the morning." Lied Danielle.

"Okay, Here's your key, and off you go."

They walked down the hall way to a room with a big one on it.

"Here we are." Sarcastically remarked Seth.

They unlocked the door and peered in side. One TV, two twin sized beds and a cabinet.

They walked in and unloaded their pockets quietly. Then Seth brought up a good point.

"What happens when we wake up and we leave and he wants payment, and what happens when our parents don't come?"

"Nothing, we go early."

"Okay."

They laid down, and went to sleep.

"_Who are you?"_

"_We are the Raccoon city police department, we are aware that two fugitives are currently staying in your hotel."_

"_They are in room one."_

_There were two other men with Jacobs._

"_Alright men, follow me."_

Knock Knock Knock 

They woke up in a hurry. They looked at each other through the darkness.

"Open up, we are with the Raccoon city police department, you two are charged with murder of two elderly people with a ravage possum."

"Seth, ill distract them, you hide in the closet and get the guns, okay?" She whispered ever so quietly.

He nodded his head and went to the closet.

" I repeat, open up."

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

She walked towards the door and opened it.

" You Are under arrest for…"

"You know what, fuck you."

She kicked the middle guy in the groin and he fell on the floor.

"Seth now!"

Seth rushed out of the closet in rage. He aimed the pistol at the guy to the right and shot at the shoulder, he fell to the ground and started whimpering, he shot him again in the stomach, he fell silent. He threw the Uzi to Danielle and she shot the guy on the left until he was just a bloody pile.

"You shot my compatriots! You bastards!" He brought out a big, lethal gun and pointed it us, Danielle slammed the door and jumped to the side. He shot the door with a burst firing, hard and loud. Seth crouched down low to the bottom of the door. He got the shot gun and fired.


	10. a suite melee

10

He blew his left leg clean off. He fell to the floor clutching the red, jagged stump. Seth stood up and went to stand by Danielle. For a about a minute they stood there and watched the guard lay there screaming and wiggling. Seth brought out the pistol and held it to mans shaking head, which was now pale and swimming in a lake of blood.

" I know your not with the police, I'm not stupid."

"Ooohha, you've got a special seat of fire in hell reserved just for you."

He pressed the gun harder into his forehead.

"Are with umbrella? Huh?"

" I…am with them."

"Then you know where my parents are?"

"Hahaha, I sure do, but I'm not telling you."

At this point, Seth's eyebrows pointed to the middle of his nose, his anger meter had just hit the tip.

"WHERE…ARE…MY…PARENTS!" Seth screamed while shooting in different directions between each word."

"Burn in hell, I bet you'll see them there very soon."

Seth flipped the pistol in his hand so he was holding the barrel. He smacked the man in the jaw with the handle until he was dead. Seth stood up and wiped the sweat off his forehead.

" Damn Seth, you shouldn't hold your anger like that."

" Hey, did you catch those little…"

The innkeeper was thumping down the hall.

"Seth, in the closet."

They went into the closet that, to Danielle, smelled terrible.

"Hey…" he looked around the room and saw no one. " where'd you go?"

They stepped out of the closet. He looked at them in surprise.

"Don't be alarmed, we are not killers."

" You are, or else you wouldn't have the police after you, ill kill you myself!"

"Stay back and let us explain." pleaded Seth

"You have two minutes, and if you pull anything ill knock your brains out." His fists clenched.

"Well, it all started…" Seth told the story of what happened, the man in black, his parents him meeting Danielle and his first encounter with a…zombie.

" How do I know this is true?"

Seth and Danielle looked at each other.

"We really cant prove it, but I don't think we would have fought like that if we were innocent."

" Well, you seemed pretty used to it?"

"My dad was a cop, and he took me to a shooting range all the time and showed me to shoot, this was about two years ago."

"And I just did it on instinct, but I like to think their was some skill involved."

"well do you two need anything, soda food?"

Danielle and Seth nodded happily as they stared into the eyes of their new friend…sort of.


End file.
